


You're Perfect The Way You Are

by Madeline_Serenity



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Anorexia, Bulimia, Eating Disorders, F/M, How Do I Tag, Why Did I Write This?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-17 22:06:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29478912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madeline_Serenity/pseuds/Madeline_Serenity
Summary: MC has an eating disorder.Asmodeus notices.Asmo and MC are dating in this fic.I'm awful at summaries.
Relationships: Asmodeus (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 37





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [My dogs](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=My+dogs).



> Hope you like this one! 😅  
> May or may not have lots of chapters, we'll see.

It's always so difficult to decline Beel's invitations. His innocent, sad puppy eyes never fail to shatter hearts. He'd offered to take you and Belphegor to Hell's Kitchen. (Most likely for himself, but it was still very kind of him.) Nevertheless, you persisted. You'd had problems with your self-esteem and weight ever since your adolescence. Due to therapy and medications you were taking, you hadn't really had a problem with eating itself anymore, just your overall shape. However, ever since being dragged down to _literal_ hell, and meeting the most beautiful demon brothers, you became so much worse. You no longer had access to your support. Your defences came crumbling down. 

You didn't really like the food here anyway. You didn't need it, did you..?

Asmodeus especially. He was so gorgeous and focused on looks. You had felt dragged towards him ever since you met him as if he was using his power and charm. You wanted his attention but you were _too ugly. Too fat. You were_ _ **disgusting.**_ So you slowly stopped eating. At first, it was refusing snacks Beel and Levi were offering you, claiming to have eaten too much earlier. Then, it was lunch at RAD. You'd "Eaten a snack on the way to school", and "Isn't very hungry now". Slowly but surely, you ate less and less. Asking about how many calories were in your meals, working out with Beel sometimes. It was working. You were dropping plenty of your weight and fat exceedingly fast! This is good, really good. You could keep going, you would stop when you needed to. You knew your body and trusted it to stop when you had to!

You spent a lot of time in your bathroom. Whether it was standing on the scales, anxiously awaiting the results, or vomiting when you felt as if you had treated yourself to a little too much. Whatever self-confidence you had before had been destroyed, replaced by a persistent desire to become skinnier. It wasn't just a one-off now. It felt like an addiction. Of course, it wasn't one, you were sure of that. It was just a little diet, that is all. It doesn't do anything bad. 

Not only was it paying off in terms of weight but you also seemed to receive more looks and compliments from the brothers and angels. 

Everything was going perfectly until you were called into Lucifer's office to talk.

"MC, it has come to my attention that you are moving down uniform sizes quite swiftly. Your diet, behaviour and performance in classes have also seemed quite lacking. Is there something wrong? Is your lack of food intake connected to what we eat here?"

"I just don't feel very well, Luci. I promise I'm okay."

"You're not feeling good? Are you ill?" He took one of his gloves off and placed the back of his hand on your forehead. "You don't seem to be running a fever or chills. Perhaps it is what we serve. I'll look into some alternative options for meals."

"Please don't. I don't want to be a bother, Luci! Besides, I've been okay for the rest of the time. It might just be a variant of the common cold. As I said, I'm alright. I'll just go and sleep it off!" 

"You seem bothered, MC, as if you're trying to hide something."

"Luci-"

"I will inform my brothers and we shall look for strange behaviour. If you don't want to make modifications to your meals then so be it, but I do want to know what's going on. if you don't wish to tell me now, but change your mind later you know where you can find me. Run along, now, dear."


	2. Simeon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Simeon discovers your behaviour.  
> Love and comfort ensue.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I tried to make two chapters in one day. Then I had what I believe to be named 'writer's block' and intended to post this by lunchtime. It is now late in the evening... oops?  
> okay and now it's morning :/ sorry

Ever since meeting with Lucifer, you had to make some changes to your diet. The brothers were watching you during meals, and no doubt they would force you to eat if you acted strangely. So, seeing as you could vomit when you ate too much, you could just do that. You could eat as much as you like and then purge every single calorie you took in. This way, it would look like you had, as you said, just been unwell and are okay now. Of course, you'd still be very careful as to what you were eating just in case something happened, such as a mandatory meeting or a movie night that prevented you from purging. Lunch was the most difficult time. You'd have to be careful to ensure nobody saw you with a finger down your throat. It wasn't always that much of a problem, however. Eventually, this had become your life. You spent all day, every day thinking about food and how to reduce your weight faster.

Lucifer was right. Your grades were getting worse from lack of attention in classes. He always seemed to be angry at you for it, luckily for you, you were already hiding away from other people so he failed to lecture you. Even if you didn't stare off into space, your grades would still be awful. You'd felt so lethargic and sleepy recently, but you chalked it up to the amount of exercise you were doing with Beelzebub. Your stomach was so sore and you felt sick without food. Maybe you were actually sick, and it had nothing to do with your diet. Yes, that sounded right. Nausea, lethargy, stomach pains and always feeling stone-cold.

At this particular moment, you found yourself swaying gently as you walked down the halls as a pair of warm arms gently wrapped themselves around you. You turned your head to see... "Simeon? What are you doing?" "You looked a bit unwell. Do you want to go and lie down? I can always tell Luci that you're sick. You could even come to Purgatory Hall with me if none of the brothers are available to bring you back to the House of Lamentation. I'm sure Luke would love to see you, and you can lie down in my room." As much as you didn't want to be around anyone right now, you truly did feel as if you were going to pass out. So, you hesitantly nodded. "Alright, I'll call Lucifer and Diavolo on the way there. Just rest, little lamb. I'll wake you up once we arrive there, and I'll get you something to eat. You've looked a little thin and pale recently." You wanted to leave, you wanted to get out of his arms, but you felt so weak and tired, and his calm voice lulled you into a quiet and gentle slumber. For the first time in weeks, you were able to get a decent rest.

~~~~~

Lucifer got a text in the middle of a student council meeting. He thought he had made it _very_ clear to his brothers and MC that he was not to be disturbed **_during formal important occasions._** However, it was Simeon? The two never really talked anymore, so he supposed it may be important. Plus, judging by the preview text, Simeon seemed quite worried. He excused himself for a minute to call Simeon.

"You shouldn't do this in the middle of a meeting. What do you want, Simeon?"

"Luci, MC could be really sick. She's been passed out for half an hour and she's pale as a ghost right now."

"I assumed she was unwell. Where are you two?"

"I've taken her back to Purgatory Hall. She's pretty cold, but she doesn't have a fever or anything."

"...I'll tell Lord Diavolo. Take care of her, I'll send a few of my brothers and I'll be there as soon as this meeting's over."

"Of course, Luci."

"Don't call me that."


	3. Pnuemonia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As you eat less and less, your body will slowly start to shut down and preserve all energy for the most vital organs.   
> Eventually, this has lead to your immune system weakening.   
> Perhaps things actually can get worse, even when you believe you've hit rock bottom.

Sick... you felt so _painfully_ sick. You didn't want to open your eyes, to hold on to the tendrils of sleep that were just out of your grasp. The light did not seem to agree with you, for even as your eyes were closed you could tell it was bright. There was an ache in your head. Great, you were sick, you were cold and now you had a headache. The last few months had been turmoil, a mix of fear, anxiety, guilt and sadness. You found yourself covering up in many layers of clothing. You were cold, you were riddled with bruises and you were _ugly. Why would Asmo love something so disgusting? He was the embodiment of Lust, a beautiful creature obsessed with perfection. Meanwhile, you were... this. You'd become quite pale over the passing months, all bruised and your nails were brittle. Your skin and hair were dry - he'd probably faint when he saw you! You felt like your bones would shatter if you tried moving too quickly, but you chalked it up to your exercise and you were just tired!_

Your chest hurt so bad and it was difficult to breathe like something thick and almost _sticky_ was in your throat and lungs that refused to move. You eventually willed yourself to open your eyes. To your left, you saw a worried Simeon. Who's the room was this?

"Welcome to the waking world, MC. How do you feel?"

"With my hands and nerves," you joked, but it came out raspy and gross. Asmo's voice was beautiful and calming. He'd _never_ like _that._ "-But seriously, I feel pretty sick." You broke into a coughing fit. All the coughing made your throat sore and kind of scared for the next one, as the throbbing in your chest stung so badly it felt like it took away all of your remaining breath. Simeon clearly panicked when you began coughing, but now his hands were calmly holding onto you, making you feel much safer and... warm. You felt better, more awake and in less pain. You couldn't tell what Simeon was muttering to himself, perhaps some language from the Celestial Realm? You couldn't tell.

~Simeon's POV~

I heard knocking on the door and let go of the now peacefully resting MC. I opened it to find the demon brothers, as expected, Solomon and Luke had apparently gotten caught up in all the chaos. I allowed them all inside and began to explain the situation. Luckily, Solomon agreed to look over the sickly human, while everyone else seemed quite _reluctant_ to let him.

Luke began crying. The two had become very close over the course of the exchange program.

"Luke, it'll be alright. I've healed them slightly. I've been holding off in case something happens and we need all the energy we can get to keep them alive, but they responded nicely. The second Solomon finds it just what this is, we can sort it out, I promise." This seemed to work... for a second. MC began coughing violently in her sleep, gasping for air. 

~My POV~

Everyone reacted differently.

Lucifer was clearly worried for your safety, and with everyone else excluding Asmo, he rushed to your side and helped prop you up with pillows to help you breathe

Mammon freaked out and held one of your hands, telling you not to die on him again, that he couldn't lose you.

Levi held the other, having no idea how to solve this, so he just felt your pulse to confirm that you were alive.

Satan dropped the books and notes he was holding, no doubt there to figure out what disease you had and if you would die. He'd given up on pretending that he wasn't scared.

Beel started crying too. Like Mammon, he begged you not to leave, that he loved you. ("Who will I eat with if you die!")

Belphie let out a loud sob. He claimed it was because Beel was crying, everyone knew that he was lying, but at this moment they sort of let it go.

Simeon began muttering under his breath again, as he unconsciously flapped his wings in panic.

Luke, Beel and Belphie were practically having a 'who can sob the loudest' competition.

Solomon checked your vital signs. Something was obstructing your lungs, badly. He'd have to observe you closely to figure out if this was pneumonia. He was an odd, reticent man, but he did care for you. You were the only other human, after all.

Asmo... Asmo was frozen. He watched in horror as his brothers and the other exchange students trying desperately to keep you alive. He couldn't move, he... **couldn't breathe.** _ **He was scared, scared for himself, scared for you, and he was scared for his brothers, as much as he hated to admit it.**_

It was eventually concluded that you had severe pneumonia, and would have to be sent back to the human world for intensive medical care. However, you were fragile. You heard Solomon state that you shouldn't be moved in your current condition. You felt the cold and heard the beep of a thermometer as it determined your temperature. You were cold, but you were also running a fever. You felt the panic set in and the taste of a potion, trying to keep the seemingly poisonous fluid out of your mouth. Firm grips forced you to take the potions in, and you were always given a gentle embrace or a warm hand massaging your back and neck as a reward. You spent the next few days in and out of consciousness, and when you were awake you were delirious and lethargic. 

A few times a day, someone would attempt to feed you, usually some warm hearty soup Barbatos and Luke had made for you. Your body tried to reject food, but just like when you were given potions, fluids or medication from the human world, you were forced, and would always be treated with gentleness and care. By the fifth day, you were still quite delicate, but a solution had been found. The potions were helping, but not enough, when a bright idea came to Satan. A human doctor was taken and controlled into helping you. There was no harm brought to her, and she wouldn't remember a thing. You were prescribed antibiotics and painkillers, but when it came to dosage, your weight would have to be taken. You were found to be horribly underweight and bruised, despite the healing, you were always developing more. 

And so, a plan was made to help save you.


End file.
